E-mail and other types of electronic messages are often-used tools of the modern workplace. These electronic messages enable job-related communication in a convenient and reliable form. As technology becomes more integrated with day-to-day life, many users utilize electronic messages to communicate outside the workplace as well. As electronic messaging has increased in popularity, new forms of electronic messages have appeared, such as messages in the context of social network platforms.